Family Relations
by kerimack
Summary: Sebastian is angry to learn that his father has remarried until he meets his new step sister Kathryn. Sebastian's POV. Please R&R.
1. A New Family

Family Relations 

Part 1/3 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow them. 

Rating: R 

Summary: A prequel. Sebastian is pissed his father has gotten married until he meets his new step sister. Sebastian's POV 

I knew I should of stayed in Tahiti. 

Those were my first thoughts when my father told me, "Son I have some big news." From our many years together I have come to realize that this in never a good sign. When I was twelve my father brought big news home in the form of Tammy a twenty one year old, bulimic, super model who was to be my new mommy. That lasted barely through memorial day weekend. The following year I was told he had some big news right before he shipped me off to stay with my Aunt Rosemond a women who's favorite activities consist of visiting nursing homes and sipping tea in the garden. 

Meanwhile my father was off marrying wife number three Erica. Oh she was a winner, the best thing I could day about her was at least she came with her own trust fund. That marriage lasted longer than the previous though, a whole six months. It ended when I came home and found the slut fucking her masseur on the living room couch. Needless to say my father got rid of both the couch and Erica. The only women my father has ever managed to stay married to for long was my mother, but that ended when she got sick of him fucking around so she decided to take half his money and move to L.A. I hate California so I opted to live with my dad. But if I keep coming home to my fathers supposed big news I might have to make a move. 

I sat in our living room updating my journal when he gave me this information. Without looking up I asked "when's the wedding?" 

"Well...it's sort of already happened." 

I look up at him slightly appalled. Not because I missed it, which frankly I probably would of tried to find a way out of any way, no I was just shocked at the man's blatant stupidity. "Excuse me? Christ do you ever learn?" 

"Now look here son, I am an adult and I can do as I please." Oh Jesus he was going into his adult lecture. The truth of the matter was my father was stuck in some sort of life long mid life crisis. It was a wonder he managed to stay on top of his game at work what with the way he ran his personal life. Yes I definitely should have stayed it Tahiti. 

Although I was only sixteen my father allowed me to spend my summers any way I want to. Because the city's usually to stuffy and bare of people who are all flocking to the Hamptoms, I generally like to spend my time abroad. This year it was Greece and Tahiti. A little culture mixed with some nude beaches was my idea of a vacation. It was too bad I had to return for this bullshit. 

I finally interrupted his ramblings "what's her name?" The truth was I didn't care but anything to shut him up. 

He smiled all proudly "Tiffani Merteuil." 

"Tiffani? That's her name are you serious?" 

"Of course" 

I shake my head in disgust "well do I know her? Is she in any of my classes?" 

My father does not find this humorous "no she is a respectable lady and I will not have you embarrassing me. You will be on your best behavior when Tiffani and her daughter arrive, understand?" 

You got to hand it to the man he is good. Sneaking the daughter comment in there hoping I won't notice. "Wait a minute she has kids?" 

"Yes a daughter Kathryn and you will treat her with respect." 

At this I'm curious, he's leaving something out. "Why are you worried I won't treat some little kid nicely?" 

"Well she's not a little kid, she's your age." 

Oh this should be interesting. None of the previous wives came with children (that we know of) which tells me this women must be something. I'm also amused at the fact that my father tried to hide this from me. He's worried I'll hit on her. I have to admit it's not out of the question. I smile cunningly "oh she's my age? Does she go to Manchester?" 

"No" he says sternly "she went to St. Ann's in England but she'll be starting Manchester this fall." 

Catholic school girl? This is my lucky day. "Well I can't wait to meet her." 

"Sebastian don't even think about it. The Merteiul's are a very respected family and from what I understand Kathryn's is a very sweet young women." 

Oh I certainly hope so. "Is she hot?" 

"I don't know I haven't met her yet. She was away at school when we married but Tiffani speaks very highly of her. Straight A student, president of many clubs, and active in many charities. You will not hit on her she's your step sister. There on there way to meet you and should be here any minute" 

I hold my hands up innocently "ok, ok I understand." Already the wheels in my head are turning. Even if she is a dog it will be fun to corrupt someone so innocent. I've built my reputation of destroying girls just like her. My own sister? Well that will defiantly be one of my greatest victories. 

As I am plotting my plan in my head one of our maids tells my father that there here. I sit up expectantly as a little Vietnamese women walks in. At first I am shocked, my father married a foreigner? Then she greets my father as Mr. Valmont and tells him in very bad English that Ms. Mertueil is on her way. 

"They travel with there own maid? They must have money, that's a first." My father shoots me one last warning look before greeting his new wife. 

Well what can I say about Tiffani? My father got one thing right the women had class on the outside anyway. You could tell as soon as she walked in that she knew how to work a room. I generally consider myself a pretty good judge of character and I could easily say that Tiffani had none. Oh she was beautiful all right. You could tell she probably grew up in Manhattan society, she had that well bred look about her. Also it was safe to say that if she had work done on her it was well hidden. 

But I could tell as soon as she greeted me that she was a class A bitch. From the way she ordered the maid around in bad Vietnamese, to the way she examined the living room as if she was already thinking of decoraters to call. She was complete ice all the way through. As she greets me I can see her give me the once over and I can tell she likes what she sees. "Hello Sebastian it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm so sorry you couldn't be at the wedding." 

I bet you are. "The pleasures all mine" I say shaking her hand like the gentleman I am. "Congratulations I hope you and my father will be very happy together.' 

"I second that" purrs the voice behind me. 

In life there are very few moments that you can look back at and say 'my life was never the same after that'. I guess you could say this was one of mine. It was the day Kathryn Merteuil walked into my life and I would never be the same. 

I turn around and there she is. Now in my short life time I have slept with many women. Women so beautiful that most men wouldn't have the balls to talk to them let alone fuck them. No women has ever had the power to intimidate me until her. I can't explain it exactly. It wasn't that she was just beautiful, there was something else I couldn't put my finger on. 

But god was she gorgeous. As she walked into the large living room I was completely captivated. She wasn't a tall, leggy, blond but rather a petite brunette. She wore a small slinky black dress that hugged her in all the right places but looked classy. And her body well that was perfection if I ever saw it. Beautiful shapely legs, tiny waist, nice tight ass, and a pair of oh so supple breasts. But her face is what I really loved. Soft skin, dark green eyes and a smile that I'm sure got her a lot in life. Yes she was everything I wanted. 

Like I said I am a pretty good judge of character but not even I could figure her out. She wore this sweet as apple pie smile yet I couldn't help but feel there was more underneath it. As she approached my father she said sweetly "Its so great to meet you I've heard so many wonderful things about you." She hugged him and I could tell he enjoyed it. I caught a quick glance at Tiffani and saw a look on anger flicker across her face, but it quickly vanished. 

Then she turned to me and I wondered if I would get a hug also. "You must be Sebastian" she said as she stuck out a perfectly manicured hand at me. I was tempted to hug her but I remembered what my father said so I just shook I gently. 

"It's so very nice to meet you Kathryn" I say as I hold her hand longer than necessary. I want to see if she notices but she doesn't and just smiles politely. 

"Well Sebastian why don't you show your sister, her new room while I give Tiffani a tour of the place?" 

"Of course, this way" I say as I take her to the room directly opposite mine. I throw open the doors to find the room newly redecorated. I see Tiffani has already started. What was once a wood finished room like mine is now painted a dark blue. Its actually quit exquisite much like my new sister. 

"Its very lovely" she says as she slowly examines the room. I watch her ass as she walks and wonder if she's a virgin. If she is she won't be for long. 

"Yes it is" I tell her staring her dead in the eye. "Tell me Kathryn do you have a boyfriend?" 

She turns around never losing that sweet smile and says "not currently. Boyfriends were frown upon at my school." 

"Oh were they lesbians?" I am dying to see her reaction. 

She turns around her face serious "Sebastian I really want us to be a close family and I'm going to try my best to make that happen, I hope you will do the same." 

For once in my life I don't know what to say. Its the tone she used, it wasn't threatening but it was. It was then I knew there was more to this girl then met the eye and I was dying to find out exactly what that was. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. Two Of A Kind

Family Relations

Part 2/3: Two of a Kind

I was on a mission.

It had been over a week since are new family was formed and I had yet to figure out my new stepsister. We were all still in that honeymoon phase where we were being very polite to each other, including me and my new stepmother. Right away I knew the bitch couldn't stand me. She demanded that we all show up for dinner at seven o'clock. I am one who never enjoys being told what to do, so I purposely would miss almost every night just to see if she would have the guts to flip out. So far she hadn't.

I had figured Tiffani out the moment I laid eyes on her, but her gorgeous daughter was another story. I began to play these little games with her where I would try to get her to drop the Mary sunshine act. The day after she moved in I asked her to come to my room after dinner so I could show her something. Oh I showed her something all right. When she showed up she found be in nothing but my glasses. Her eyes went large and all she has said was "I'll come back later." That was it.  Most girls would freak out over that or at least be somewhat embarrassed but it didn't seem to faze her.

A couple days later while she was studying in the den I came in with my camera and offered to photograph her. Naked. She looked up at me with a curious expression on her face and asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Well because you have a beautiful body," I explained.

I thought I might be breaking through but all she did was shake her head and leave. It was really starting to get to me that I couldn't figure this girl out. I even went to Blain Tuttle, a guy who knows everything about everyone and even he didn't know anything about her or at least wasn't telling if he did.

Ok it was fair to say that I was becoming obsessed. It was just that I had a feeling there was something more to her than the good girl act and I'm usually not wrong about these things. My new hobby became trying to spot her when no one was looking, but this proved nearly impossible. Even when it appeared no one was around she was still being the perfect child. I even started taking photos of her and setting up this shrine to her in my journal. With each picture I hoped to get a glimpse of the real Kathryn but so far no luck.

On top of everything Kathryn was becoming quite popular at Manchester. Every straight guy there was lusting after her while every girl seemed to copy her every move. It was both annoying and intriguing.

On one particular night I showed up once again late to dinner. Tiffani gave me a scowl and asked were I had been I said simply "screwing the brains out of this gorgeous red head."

Tiffani looked up at me with this appalled expression on her face. As I said it I glanced at Kathryn who just shook her head as if I was a disgrace. "He's just kidding right Sebastian?" My father said with this pathetic pleading look on his face.

"Of course dad" I tell him with a fake smile.

For the rest of dinner Tiffani babbles on about this woman at her club who she can't stand. I tune her out and stare at Kathryn the whole time hoping she'll finally ask what I'm staring at. Of course being the ice queen that she is she seems to barely notice. This whole game was starting to piss me off at this point so I decide to have a little fun. I slip my shoe off and begin to rub myself against her bare leg. At first she doesn't seem to notice and when Tiffani asks her what her plans are for the evening she says, "I'm going to a friends to study."

Then as I let my foot wander up her thigh she immediatly tries to pull away, but I continue. She looks up at me with wide eyes as if asking me what I'm doing. I just smile cunningly enjoying her reaction.

Needless to say I'm slightly peeved when she gets up suddenly and excuses herself. The parental units are so involved in discussing the party they're attending later that they barely seem to notice when I get up and follow after her. I follow her into the kitchen and ask with fake sincerity  "is there something wrong?"

She looks at me all serious and says simply "Sebastian this has to stop."

"What?" I ask innocently

"You hitting on me, all the innuendo, inviting me into your room to see you naked. It has to stop. I'm your sister for crying out loud."

I'm praying any minute she'll smile and this will all be an act but her face remains serious. I bring a hand up and touch her soft hair "don't you like me?"

Kathryn pulls my hand away "of course as a brother, but that's it. I know you have this reputation that you pride yourself on but I'm not interested. I'm not like you Sebastian, I don't pride myself in hurting others and degrading myself with sex."

"Don't you like sex?"

She looked at the ground like she was shy "I don't know, I'm a virgin. I don't plan on doing that until I'm married and I'm definatly not planning on marrying you so please stop with all of this. I meant what I said before I want us to be a happy family, and get along but I don't think we will if you continue this."

At this point it was safe to say all my expectations had fallen away. Was it possible that I had been wrong? Was she really just this sweet, innocent girl just like all the other airhead debutants? Apparently, how disappointing.

I don't feel like another lecture so I say coldly "fine, but if you ever remove that stick from your ass and want to have some fun let me know."

I then leave before she can reply and head back to the dinning room where Tiffani is still gabbing away. I seriously have to get away from all this shit. "I'm out of here"

"Where are you going?"

I glare straight at Kathryn who has come back in "to find a really hot brunette and fuck her brains out. I'll be gone for most on the night."

Before anyone can protest I'm out of there and in my car driving around. I really had no place to go in particular and at this point I was too depressed to go find that hot brunette. How could I be wrong? I was so sure that Kathryn was different from the rest. That maybe this was just a whole facade and that she was really just like me. Or maybe I just wanted her to be. Maybe my hormones where just too far gone and I wanted her to be something more interesting than what she was, another boring virgin. 

The sad part was I didn't even want to go through with my original plan that I had before I met her. The idea was to corrupt the innocent schoolgirl, but after I met her I was so sure she wasn't like that. I guess I was wrong. I now had no interest to go through with that plan. Her little declaration of purity had killed it for me.

I'm not sure how long I was driving for but it must have been long because I started to run out of gas. I really was in no mood to pick up some strange girl for a night of sex so I decided to go home. When I arrived the house was surprisingly quiet. I remembered that my father and evil stepmother went to some party and that the virgin was off on a study date. How exciting. I plan to head to my room and crash. 

Well that was the plan anyway. As I approach my room I am suddenly struck by the sound of loud sighs and moans coming from my stepsisters room. At first I grin thinking maybe she's trying to relieve a little bit of tension by watching some adult entertainment. But then as I get closer I realize that the moans sound damn familiar. It sounded just like Kathryn.

I start to get excited by the idea that I might have been right all along. I start to open the door but then I realize if she is really in they're doing something naughty I want to get a view of it. If I open the door they'll notice so I start racking my brain for alternate solutions. Then this crazy idea comes to me.

I run quietly to the study that's next to Kathryn's room. It has a balcony that is about two feet from Kathryn's. I go to the ledge and realize that I could easily jump I just have to be quiet. So as I climb the balcony I say a silent prayer that she better be doing what I think or else I will be severally pissed.

As luck would have it I make the jump and manage to remain in one piece. I also manage to not call attention to myself as I slide the curtains open. I have a feeling she wouldn't notice me anyway.

You know some times its really good to be alive, if your lucky you get to witness a scene like the one I did. I was right, oh I was so right. As I figured little Kathryn was very much not alone and she defiantly was not engaging in any Christian like activities. She was too busy riding some lucky son of a bitch for all he was worth.

At first I am so surprised by the sight before me that I can barely gather a thought. She's just so beautiful. Naked, except for a white satin robe that hangs loosely off on her slender body, her breasts bounce slightly as she rocks and grinds her hips to his. These soft gasps and moans come from her mouth and I'm pretty sure even if I was to walk in there this instant she wouldn't even notice.

I can already feel myself get hard as my mind whirls with this new information. I'm a virgin, I won't have sex until I'm married. Yeah right, how could I have been so stupid as to fall for that? It briefly occurs to me that maybe she made that up just because she wasn't interested in me. Maybe she's in love with this guy or something.

That thought in quickly diminished when she stops in mid thrust to bend over her night side table. At first I have no idea what she's doing until I get a better look and see she's snorting a line of coke. Holly shit! Virgin my ass, things just got interesting.

She tips her head up, wipes her nose, and laughs this gorgeous lavish laugh that I've never heard her use before. Looking down at her partner she says coolly "I want to come" she then begins to play with her nipples and my hard on grows. The guy underneath starts pumping into her faster and she nearly screams "harder...harder...Jesus Christ harder!"

Ok at this point as you can imagine I can't control myself.  I'm torn between whipping it out right there and beating myself off to this or interrupting the couple. I decide I much rather fuck her than myself so I take a step into the room. Her eyes are closed tight so she doesn't notice me at first, I decide to change that. "My, my what do we have here?"

Kathryn immediately halts all movements. Her eyes fly open and this look appears that I have never seen before. It's a mixture of shook and rage. We glare hard at one another for a second before I say triumphantly "gotcha."

The guy who as I get a closer look at is defently not a high school student, hell maybe not even a college student, sits up "who the fuck are you?"

Kathryn's expression changes suddenly. A tiny smile appears on her face and she says, "This is my step brother Sebastian. Did you enjoy the show brother?"

I am of course shocked by this to say the least "most defiantly. Though I prefer to be a participant rather than a spectator."

Her smile grows and I swear in that instant I fell in love with her. "What the fuck?" The guy says obviously deeply confused.

Kathryn finally breaks eye contact and glares at the guy. She simply says, "leave."

"What? We weren't finished yet!'

She gives him a cruel smile "yes we were. I suggest you leave unless you want to get arrested for statutory rape. Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm sixteen."

"Oh Christ" he looks at me with this pleading look "I didn't know."

I take a seat on her bed and smile "well now you do so run along." The guy quickly runs out of there as if his life depended on it and Kathryn lets out that laugh of hers. "Well aren't you just full of surprises."

She gives me this seductive smile and whispers in my ear "you have no idea." I watch as she climbs on the bed and fixes her robe and begins to examine herself in the mirror.

I lay back on her bed making myself comfortable. I plan on being there awhile. "You do realize you're going to have to tell me everything."

Catching my reflection in the mirror she says simply "ok. What do you want to know?"

"Where do I begin? Lets start with this little act you got going. I can understand how you can fool everyone at school and even our dear parents, but me? That's just unheard of."

Kathryn turned around with an amused smile on her face "is it? You think quite highly of yourself don't you Sebastian?"

I stand up and approach her enjoying the way she doesn't seem to back down, she's fearless. This is the girl I was looking for. "Yes I do. I knew you were different from the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew you weren't the typical bitchy debutante, but you seemed so damn insistent on proving me wrong. Why is that?"

She smiles and breezes past me onto the bed. "Sebastian you are a relatively intelligent guy, why do you think I put on this act?"

"You enjoy fucking with people?"

This amuses her "well yes, but there's more to it than that. Look at our society. You behave horribly; fuck who ever you want and people worship you for it. Guys want to be just like you and even the reasonable smart girls fall for your line of shit. Now what do you think would happen if I acted like that, hmm?" She pauses a minute like she's waiting for an answer, and then continues her voice a cold even rhythm. "I would be ostracized, labeled a whore, a deviant, my dear mother would disown me. In a perfect world I could be myself, I could be that girl you so want me to be, but this is our fucked up world and if you want to win you have to play by the rules."

As she gives me this little speech it occurs to me that I have found my equal in every sense of the world. She's not only beautiful and sexy but has a mind as sharp as my own. I know everything she's saying is true and it almost scares me how much I understand her. "So you pretend to be the perfect golden girl and everyone loves you for it. I have to admit your good, you're very good. That little speech you gave me earlier tonight about waiting until your married and not degrading yourself for sex, you had me totally fooled."

She dips her finger in the cocaine and licks it off "thank you. I work very hard at my reputation and I don't plan on having it ruined anytime soon. The whole of New York and the world for that matter believe I am the picture of purity and it gets me a lot."

"Tell me who else knows about this other side of you?" I ask as I approach the bed.

Kathryn sits up on her knees so we are at eye level. I can't explain the torture of being this close to her knowing that she in only wearing that flimsy robe and not being able to touch her. She smiles at me and runs her small hands up my chest, "As of tonight you're the only one who knows about my little…hobbies."

I stare down at the pile of cocaine and something occurs to me "besides Blain you mean."

Her eyes sparkle as I mention this. She's surprised I figured that out until she looks down at her stash and then smiles "and Blain. So you understand you can't open your mouth to anyone about what you saw here tonight, right?"

I realize this is a golden opportunity. I hold all princess Kathryn's secrets which gives me all sorts of power. In truth there is only one thing I could possibly want from her and I'm curious as hell to see if she'll give it to me. I smile at her pretty face and lean in so are faces are all but touching "I understand but Kathryn there's something you should about me." I then pull away enjoying the look of confusion that coats her face "I don't do favors even for girls as beautiful as you. I'm sorry but this information is just to good to pass up."

I then turn around and leave expecting her to hop off her thrown and chase after me any second but once again she surprises me when she simply calls out "bullshit."

I turn around almost laughing, "excuse me?"

She climbs off and approaches me slowly with this slow tantalizing walk. " I know you Sebastian so much more than you know."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do. Your bored shitless with this life. Fucking one brainless debutante after the next, constantly looking for a challenge that you can never find. Then I arrive and you get this glimmer of hope that maybe I'm it. So you try every trick in your dirty little book to try to lure me out." Her small body is now pressed up firmly against mine and I'm sure she can feel my erection through my pants. "Making little comments, having me walk in on you naked, spying on me when you think I'm not looking, but it doesn't work. Finally by a small twist of fate you happen to walk in on me and now you know all my secrets. You know I'm just like you, were two of a kind in every sense of the word. So I seriously doubt your going to ruin that by pissing me off. You may be many things Sebastian but stupid isn't one of them and trust me getting me angry would be about the stupidest thing you could do. I'm better at this little game than you, remember that and we'll get along just fine."

For once in my miserable life I am completely speechless. Not only has this bitch been playing me from day one but I fell for it. I fell for all of it and now she was all but threatening me and I get the feeling she would more than happily hurt me if I crossed her.

I should be pissed and I am but I'm also something else. Being the truly twisted mother fucker that I am, I'm also incredibly turned on. Not just because her tight little body is still pressed so close to mine, although that is a factor. No it's the look in her eye, that look of complete and utter control. As I glare down at her I remember the words she said _we're two of a kind_. How very true. She's right I have been looking for that challenge and it seems I have found it with her. 

The last part of her speech still resonates with me and I can felt the anger boil up in me. I get the feeling this is the part where I'm suppose to leave the room and never mention this incidence again.

Yeah that will happen.

I want to knock her off that pedestal she has put herself on, to wipe off that smile that is now on her lips. In an instant I grab her and push her hard against the wall. A small gasp of surprise emulates from her and her dark green eyes go wide in surprise. I can read what she's thinking, 'what the fuck is he doing?'. The look of shock soon leaves though and is replaced by something else, lust.

I go in to kiss her but she immediately turns her cheek. Getting the hint I instead go for the throat and start kissing and sucking on her soft neck. She moans ever so slightly as I slowly begin to open her robe. Without even thinking I leave her neck and start kissing down her smooth body. Her chest, her breasts stopping for a minute to suck on them before I make my way downward. Her small hands are playing with my hair as she arches her back.

I know what she wants I could smell it. The sad fact was I was more than happy to give it to her. I stop kissing when I reach her cunt. I glance at it admiring it momentarily as I let one finger run down her slit. She lets out a frustrated groan, "please Sebastian." 

It's the please that does me in. The next thing I know I have her leg draped over my shoulder and I'm diving into her like she's a thanksgiving feast. Ok so I have to admit I'm great at eating pussy, god knows I've had enough practice. My goal is to make her scream and shake and come harder than she ever has before. As I begin to suck on that certain area I get the feeling I'm on my way to accomplishing that goal. "Oh…god…fuck Sebastian" she moans as she starts to quiver.

I usually get off when the girl starts to shake and lose it but with Kathryn it's an even bigger turn on. Shortly after my assault on her she is coming all around me. Her legs tremble ever so slightly and she whimpers and moans. After a good couple of minutes she is quiet and still. I lick up her remaining juices and then slowly stand up. Her head is leaning against the door and her eyes are closed. When were once again eye level she opens them then a small wicked smile appears on her face "that was very good."

I return the smile "thank you, now I expect you to return the favor."

She looks down at my bulging crotch and smiles "we'll see. Perhaps tomorrow."

No fucking way. "No now" I try to control my anger and she can tell.

He small hand reaches down and massages me "I have a mission for you. If you complete it I'll give you a reward."

Ok I know I should be pissed but I'm curious what she's talking about. "What mission?"

She continues her ministrations on my lower half "Where going to a party tomorrow night and then you'll find out. If you're as good as you think you are it should be no problem."

"What do I get?"

Kathryn pulls her hand away and leans her face into mine "you'll just have to wait and see but I promise it will be worth the wait. Is it a deal?"

I glance down at her and realize that it's the only way I'll get what I want from her. What choice do I have? "Ok deal."

We shake hands and I'm briefly reminded on the first time we did this. That smile of hers returns "goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight Kathryn" I say as I open the door. I walk into my own room and lean against my door. My hard on is still raging but I can't help but smile. Let the games begin.

                - to be continued (Please Review)


	3. The Games Begin

Family Relations

Chapter 3/3: The Games Begin

The following morning I awoke with a renewed hope. Tonight was the night I would have the golden princess. All I had to do was perform some sort of task for her and then she would be all mine. Needless to say as I awoke that morning images of our previous night together were still with me. I could still remember the way she tasted, the way she moaned and arched her back when she came. As I recalled all of this I could feel a certain part of my anatomy growing larger so I went to the shower to relieve it.

The last time I beat off this much was when I was twelve years old. That was before my considerable talents developed of course and I had to rely on myself for satisfaction. The truth was if I had time to go find a beautiful petite brunette to fuck I would but alas I was already late so I had to settle for myself. As the hot water hits me and I grip myself images of my dear stepsister flash through my head. My feelings for her run the gamut from lust to hatred. Part of me really wishes I had the perseverance to just blow her off so to speak, but I can't I'm too obsessed. Not with just her but the idea of conquering the ultimate challenge. It was a goal I hoped to reach tonight.

I ultimately come and then get dressed and ready for the day. As I enter the dinning room I find my new family enjoying there breakfast in quiet. "Hello everyone" I say cheerily. My father and Tiffani both look up quite startled by this.

"Your in a good mood Sebastian" my father says and I can tell by his tone it worries him.

"You could say that" I tell him but my eyes are glued to Kathryn. She wears the customary Manchester uniform and a blank expression. I can tell she's probably more that confident that I'll keep quiet about the previous night so I decide to have a little fun with her. I sit in the seat directly across from her. "So sis you decided to stay home last night after all huh?"

I watch in delight as she freezes momentarily. As are parents glance over at her she looks up at me with this look that could shatter glass. It softens moments later and she says in a sweet voice "yes we decided to study here."

I'm not finished "oh was that guy a student? He looked a little older."

Her eyes never leave mine as this eerie smile crossed her face. "He goes to Manchester."

I push it "really? I didn't recognize him."

All of a sudden I feel her kick me hard in the leg under the table. For a small girl she's amazingly strong. I flinch in pain and she smiles at me "actually I believe he's in one of your classes. I was tutoring him."

"That's nice of you," her mother said and my father seemed to have lost interest in the conversation.

I rub my leg were the bitch kicked me and say coldly "well I'm guessing he learned a lot."

Kathryn smiles at me sweetly and I renew my resolve to get what I want from her that night. Soon are parent's leave for work and whatever the hell Tiffani does all day, leaving Kathryn and me alone. I glare at her "that hurt."

She pours herself some coffee "I don't think your as smart as I gave you credit for."

"Excuse me?"

As she looks up the sweet expression is gone "I think it goes without saying that your not to fuck with me again understand?"

"Or what?"

Her face forms into a cruel smile "or I'll make your life a living hell. Does the term military school mean anything to you?"

I shake my head at this. The girl in unfucking believable. "Is that suppose to be a threat? Don't forget princess I know all your secrets, if I go down I take you with me."

Kathryn then slowly gets up her bright green eyes never breaking from mine as she circles the table over to my side. As she comes up behind me I have visions of her trying to strangle me to death. Her small hands rest on my shoulders and then one slides down my chest. While her hand approaches my groin her face becomes level with mine and I can feel her hot breath on my neck. I'm about to ask her just what the fuck she's doing when her hand grabs on to my dick, hard. Unlike before its not pleasurable its painful and she squeezes the life out of me.

I don't yell out I don't want to give her the satisfaction. My jaw clenches and she giggles it my ear. "Now what were you saying about bringing me down?"

"I'd happily do it."

This of course only makes her squeeze harder and she nuzzles her nose against my neck. "I don't think so. I don't want to fight with you Sebastian I really don't but if you do anything to hurt me well" she flicks her tongue over my ear and laughs again. "I'll just hurt you ten times worse." As she speaks she begins to kiss and lick neck. The feelings of intense pain and pleasure are overwhelming and I am again torn between hate and love for the girl. "Do we have an understanding?"

"I suppose we do" I say threw clenched teeth. 

"Good" she says in a chipper voice. She pulls her hand away and gives me a peck on the cheek. The pain in now gone and I am left with a numb feeling in my dick. I silently vow to get her back for that. "Now were leaving at nine so be ready and you better look good."

"Yes dear" I reply nastily as she gathers her bag off the table.

Kathryn throws me a wicked grin and says, "Perk up Valmont. Tonight's your lucky night."

I am left with this promise for the rest of the day and it is about the only thing that gets me through. I seriously plan on fucking that little witch into the next millennium for that stunt she pulled this morning. She isn't the only one who doesn't enjoy being fucked with and I'm going to make her pay for it. 

Later that night I pace outside her bedroom waiting for the ice queen to come out of her bedroom so we can leave. I have no ides where were going and truthfully I don't really care just so long as I get my reward at the end of the night. Finally after what seems like hours she emerges out of her room dressed to the nines in a small black dress that shows ample cleavage. "Well you don't wear that to church very often" I quip.

She gives me one of her sexy smiles and runs a hand down my dark jacket "I take it you like it?"

"Yes but I think I would like it better off."

"Now, now Sebastian don't get ahead of yourself. You haven't completed your task yet."

As we walk outside and I open the car door for her I ask, "what exactly is this task and where are we going?"

She checks her reflection in the mirror "I'll tell you when we get there. Go to 44 South."

I glance over at her surprised as I start up the car "the meatpacking district?"

"What were you expecting a high school party?"

"Yes" I was you see. Although I now knew that Kathryn's activities didn't exactly consist of study groups and cheerleader practices I still was surprised she would show up there although they had some great clubs.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all."

I don't have too much trouble finding the place and find a parking garage to store my car. As we get out I look at it worried for a minute and Kathryn laughs. "What is it with you and this god damn car?"

Its not like I expect her to know the significance of a car like this but a little respect is in order. "Kathryn do you have any idea what a car like this is worth?"

She rolls her pretty little eyes and walks out "do I look like I care. Lets go, it will be fine."

As we head out in to the dark night I follow her up the street. I immediately know where were going. Its one of those annoyingly hip clubs that thinks because its in this part of Manhattan that its different from all the rest. Its not, it has all the same boring people going to it that all the others do. Where almost to the door when two guys walk out and give Kathryn an admiring once over and smile. She smiles back and I roll my eyes. "What?" she asks in that annoying pissed voice I'm becoming accustomed to.

"Christ could you be more obvious?"

A cool confident smile comes across "I'm not obvious you're just jealous."

I nod "yeah that's why you wore the 'rape me' dress."

As I glance at her quick for a moment I notice what looks like a flicker of pain come across her face. If it was indeed there it quickly vanishes and is replaced by a scowl "please be a bigger asshole."

I smile and follower her in past the door man "with pleasure." As I recalled the club was exactly like I remembered it. Some sort of annoying techno music is playing, people of the dance floor doing everything but open fucking, and an overcrowded bar. I once again wonder why she dragged me here. "Now what the fuck is this task I'm suppose to perform?"

Kathryn barely looks at me and instead scans the crowed as if looking for someone. "Go get me a drink then meet me up stairs."

Since I'm desperate to get this over with I tell her "fine, what do you want?"

She purposely leans over and whispers in my ear "martini, very dry, no olive just takes up room."

"Why does that not surprise me? I'll be right back." I head to the crowded bar and pull a fifty out of my wallet. This gets me noticed over the girls with their breasts popping out of their dress. I get our drinks and head upstairs. Kathryn stands by the balcony looking down at someone. 

As I come up behind her and hand her the drink she says "her."

I look down into the sea of people trying to figure out who she's talking about. "Her who?"

"The blond in the pink dress. Her name's Jennifer Roberts, do you know her?"

The name tosses around in my head for a minute and I try to place it. The girl looks vaguely familiar but then again most of them do except the girl in front of me. I shrug "it's possible but I don't recall at this moment."

Kathryn turns to me and takes a large sip of her drink "she goes to St. Margaret's. She's also dating Court Reynolds."

Now Court I know. The guy was the definition of the word asshole. A star jock, dean's list, white-bred asshole. I was curious what this had to do with my task. "What about her?"

She smiles casually "I want you to fuck her, tonight. That's your task."

At this I roll my eyes. This was the big important task I was to perform, fuck some boring little schoolgirl? I study Kathryn trying to figure what she would gain from all of this. My stomach turns slightly when it occurs to me "why?"

"Don't worry about why, just do it"

"Well since you put it so nicely…no."

Her expression falls slightly and she gives me this little pout that is too sexy. "Why not? Don't you want me?"

I smile "that goes without saying, but no way. It's far too easy. I thought you were going to come up with a real challenge Kathryn, I'm disappointed in you."

She rolls her eyes "oh come on Sebastian. I don't want you to date her just get her alone, be your charming self and bang her brains out. When you succeed I'll give you a reward."

I glance down at her in her short black dress and smile "no." I then start to walk away curious how long it will take before she comes after me. 

As expected it isn't long. Right before I hit the steps I feel a small hand grab my arm and pull me into a dark area. Were in a small space that looks like half a hallway. There's only this one light making it almost impossibly dark. I look up and even before I see her face I know its her. The smell of her perfume, the familiar feel of her small body pressed against mine and that lavish laugh of hers. She whispers in my ear "I think you'll do exactly what I want."

"Why's that?" I get my answer when I feel her hand unzip my pants and go inside. She grips me but not like this morning. This feels so much better. Her hand begins pumping me in hard strokes as she starts kissing my neck.

I try to prevent the groan that so desperately wants to come out of my mouth. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing just how much she's getting to me. "Do you like that?" she whispers. 

Fed up with the game I turn her around and push her against the wall, all the while her hand never leaves my pants. I slip on hand under her dress and into her panties and find her wet. I begin to finger her roughly jamming one, then two, then three fingers inside of her. Kathryn shuts her eyes and groans. At this time I lean in and try to kiss her. Her eyes immediately fly open and she turns her cheek. I have to admit this makes me curious. I thought nothing of it the first time but now I realized it was definitely something. "Why won't you let-

"Not now" she tells me in a husky voice right before she lets out a loud moan as my thumb grazes her clit. Before I can protest she starts to squeeze me even harder and I know I will soon come. I can feel my own fingers getting squeezed so I know she's close. I play with her hard little nub for a minute and soon she is all but biting my neck to keep from screaming. I have to admit I'm impressed because she hasn't stopped her hand motions the entire time. She lets her free hand go down and unzip me all the way. I'm about to ask her what she's doing when she gets down on her knees and takes me into her mouth.

At the feel of her warm mouth around me I all but come right there. I try to hold off as long as possible but she's makes that nearly impossible. Soon I let go and I'm shocked when she swallows all of it, never choking once. When I'm done she gets up, straightens her dress and says simply "well?"

It takes a minute for me to get my bearings and I ask "well what?"

Kathryn rolls her eyes "Jennifer."

At this point I know I'll go find her and do as she wanted but I was in the mood to put up a fight. "Let me think about it."

She all but pushed me against the wall "I just swallowed you cum there's nothing to think about."

"Why won't you let me kiss you?"

She smiles slightly "soon if your lucky. Now our you going?"

"Fine"

"Good, now I'll see you later" she then leaves before I can ask her where she's going.

I leave our secluded area and go down to the dance floor. I have almost no problem pulling Jennifer away from her dance partner. I dance close with her and whisper all sorts of bad things in her ear. If her boyfriend is around he's not bothering us. I suspect Kathryn has taken care of that problem. I start fingering her and that just about does it. I won't bore you with the details, living threw it once was bad enough. Needless to say I got Miss. Catholic schoolgirl where I wanted her within the hour.

After the deed was done (in one of the makeshift bedrooms on the second floor) I left promising to call her. I searched the club looking for Kathryn but there was no sign of my wayward sister. Finally I took out my phone and checked my voice mail. She left a message telling me to meet her at home and that was it. I was curious just how she got a ride home since I really didn't see her taking a cab. I go back to the garage, get in my car and drive back to the house all the while silently cursing myself. Since when am I so pussy whipped? Here I was letting the ice queen drag me to out to some shitty club and fucking whoever she wanted me to just like I was her little toy. I make a vow right then that the reward better be worth it or I would make her pay.

When I arrive home I'm not at all surprised to find she's not home, even though I should be. I go to my room shower and as I get out I hear that familiar giggle and a male voice. Opening the door I feel my anger boil when I see her waking hand and hand to her bedroom with the asshole himself. "Sis, your home" 

Court looks up and gives me this look like he's about to jump me. I'm guessing she made sure he saw me with his girlfriend as part of her plan. As soon as she had told me who exactly Jennifer was it had dawned of me what exactly she was doing. She was using me to get to him, the greater prize I suppose in her twisted little mind. Before Court can do anything Kathryn touches his chest lightly and says "I'll take care of him, why don't you go wait in my room." The asshole gives her a slight smile and me one more glare before disappearing into her room.

As I watch all of this it occurs to me how easy it is for her to wrap us around her finger. Chris, her parents, and as much as I hate to admit it me. She's a class A manipulator all the way, most likely even better than me. I admire her for it as much as I loathe her for it. When the door closes she turns back to me and smiles wickedly "I have to admit I'm impresses" she tells me "Jennifer fell right in your hands."

"Exactly how you planed I suspect. I'm guessing my reward is being put on hold in order for you to do jock boy."

The smile never leaves her face nor does that confident attitude as she approaches me. "You understand it's nothing personnel, I do like you Sebastian."

"Oh lucky me"

"But Court is a valuable asset. He could give me a lot of power at Manchester."

I have a sudden realization "your just using him for power, you don't actually-

"Like him?" she interrupts. "Of course not he's just a toy."

I don't know why but I am relived at this news. Then of course I am quickly disgusted by myself for giving a damn in the first place. "I suppose if I was to demand my reward now you would have him come out and pound on me?"

Kathryn's smile only broadens "most likely, but don't worry Sebastian you'll get something for your troubles."

"What?" I say rolling my eyes.

She leans closer and places her small hands on my chest. My breath stops when I realize what she's going to do. In an instant her lips are on me and I have to admit they felt better than I ever imagined they would. One of my hands goes to her waist and pulls her towards me and the other wraps around her neck, playing with her silky hair. Moments later her tongue pushes into my mouth and I massage it with my own. I'm not sure how long it all lasts maybe only seconds, but I can say it almost made up for not getting to sleep with her.

As she pulls away I smile at the way her eyes remain closed for a minute and the way she lightly touches her mouth afterwards. When she looks at me she smiles faintly and says, "sweet dreams Sebastian." I watch as she disappears into her bedroom to go play with her toy. I smile as I imagine it will be me who she's thinking about as she's trying to come. 

Eventually I close my door and go to my desk and light up a cigarette. As I look out at the window I think about my new stepsister. She has given me more than enough reasons to hate her and yet I don't. If anything I'm even more intrigued. She's nasty, cruel and manipulative and I find it all so damn attractive. 

At that moment I had no idea what the future held and if I did I'm curious if I would have felt the same towards her. What was to come was nothing compared to this night. Our adventures had barely begun.

The End


End file.
